User blog:Imouto-tan/Anette Blanc
Anette Blanc is a newly establish Wizard Saint candidate from the Destiny Security Organization whose only purpose is shoring up numbers. Appearance Her nationality and language is French. She has short pink hair with one bang that covers her right eye and vibrant violet eyes(her hair was originally chestnut and had deep emerald eyes, they were altered by long-term exposure to her mecha's infra-red input laser; her chest was also slightly bigger before the alteration occured as well.), but her most distinctive features and how many people recognize her by are: her large breasts, her young looks which imply that she should be around her late teens and that she wears a Mystic Code - Fate University Uniform that has been described as "covering so much, that almost everything is left to imagination". It should be noted that she is unusually beautiful for someone of her age, gifted with a gorgeous face and a feminine body line. Both Maelys Ban and Enshuu Mitsuari has commented that her overall appearance is more of an actress or a model than a mage. She has fair rosey skin, and stands taller than her partner Hibiki #23 and she is thin enough to have a model's figure. Avery Martinez also notes that her beautiful face just doesn't fit her line of work well, as the occupation has times when it is required for one to avoid any attention if possible. She is depicted as wearing a urban camouflage jacket and pants over her green shirt, as well as goggles on her days off. Personality Anette is taciturn, and apparently only speaks when necessary. She bears no ill-will and becomes concerned if she hurts people or accidentally gets people involved in her affairs. Background She meets Hibiki #23 and Hibiki 007 in a train station, apparently believing that she was lost. They later calls out to her in belief of this, though what happens next is not known. Regardless, the Hibikis gave a strong impression of the girl. She seems to have become slightly attached to Hibiki #23, not only did she follow her from her own initiative, but she also protects her from an attack by hostile Phantoms. She later has her hand cuffed to an attaché case for reasons unknown. Powers Aphrodite's Milkshake- Chastity Empowerment- Performance Art Intuition- *Disguise Mastery- *Psychological Intuition- Hyperacusia- Stereopony- Sonic Stimulation- Anette's Phantom technique- Sound Amplification Field- Radar Pulse- Omni-Communication- *Healing Communication- Special Ops Mastery- *Peak Human Condition- *Enhanced Unarmed Combat- *Aikido- Abilities While not detailed, her ability seems to be related to sound and music. She once used a strong noise to knock down several people, this was described as "With an amazing noise, the girl took out the entire group of soldiers in one blow. When she sings; she can make chains appear that will bind the enemy, which can stun or seal her enemies. In battle, Anette's eyes glow as a visual indication that she is using her ability. Other abilities Swift and agile, Anette is skilled in hand to hand combat, easily going toe to toe with one of G.O.D.'s Automatons. She is also very accurate, allowing her to pierce several moving discs at the same time in order for her to use the explosive power of her ability. She also knows how to handle a handgun well. She has been trained in and experienced in first aid easily recognizing the damage done to a victim was not a severe as it looked despite the amount of blood and calmly analyzed the scene remaining so although the emergency treatment. During her tuning sessions Hibiki notes that Anette can play the Ocarina and also the electric guitar. According to Sherria Amicus, she also has some knowledge of pole dancing. She also knows how to handle a handgun well. Equipment * Stun Baton: She has one and prefers to call it "Major Pain". Officially the electric baton is also known as Head Crush and was banned from sale in Japan in 1995 due to its excessive strength. *SIG Sauer P226- Trivia Definition of Milkshake Category:Blog posts Category:Female Characters